Footprints(Book One of The Four Elements)
by Pearlwood
Summary: Book one of The Four Elements Frostflower is a beloved member of WaterClan. She has an average life. Kits. A mate. Friends. But when StarClan tells that she has a different destiny will she follow the trail of footprints? Or disobey StarClan's will? (Rated T, just in case.) Dedicated to George.(I love you bud!) My no good lazy kittypet.
1. Allegancies

_**WaterClan**_

**Leader- **

Birchstar

**Deputy- **

Blackpelt

**Medicine Cat-**

Raventail

**Warriors-**

Gingerleaf

Littleclaw

Oakpool

Runningstream

Frostflower

Silverheart

Duskwhisker

Mistyeye

**Apprentices-**

Rosepaw

Bearpaw

Sunpaw

Birdpaw

Dirtpaw

**Queens-**

Wolftail

**Elders-**

Floodwhisker

Spottedtail

Blazestripe

* * *

**_RockClan_**

**Leader-**

Darkstar

**Deputy-**

Muskfur

**Medicine Cat-**

Rosefur

**Warriors-**

Whiteheart

Boulderstep

Tanglepelt

Frostflower

Stonetail

Tigerlily

Mistpool

Blackbelly

**Queens-**

Birdflight

Owlfeather

**Elders-**

Redpelt

Brackenflame

* * *

**_AirClan_**

**Leader-**

Hawkstar

**Deputy-**

Squirreltail

**Medicine Cat-**

Swiftbreeze

**Warriors- **

Iceclaw

Eaglefeather

Brightwater

Nightclaw

Whitefang

Furryfoot

Wolfface

**Queens-**

Foxfur

Seaflower

Cheetahheart

**Elders-**

Coppereye

Speckledpelt

Tallear

* * *

**_FireClan_**

**Leader- **

Snowstar

**Deputy- **

Tigerpelt

**Medicine Cat-**

Branchheart

**Warriors-**

Darkfur

Grasstail

Lightningstorm

Thornpelt

Blackclaw

Leafheart

Brokenfoot

**Queens-**  


Ashwhisker

Skystream

**Elders-**

Icepool


	2. Prolouge

Racing through the undergrowth for the first time in six moon's Frostflower bounded over streams and logs. She dashed beneath the thick canopy of hanging leaves. _My kits are going to be apprentices!_ She thought happily. She darted onto the well worn camp to WaterClan camp.

She slowed to a trot as she pushed through the bracken tunnel to the camp. Breathing heavily, Frostflower pushed into the nursery to find her two kits pretending to claw each others fur off.

She sat next to them and picked up the nearest one, a silver tabby with black paws and green eyes, by the scruff of his neck. He whined in protest. "Mother!"

"Skykit you must look decent for you apprentice ceremony." Frostflower countered.

"But..." Skykit started. "No buts." Frostflower silenced him as she began to lick his fur smooth.

Her other kit, an orangey-brown she-cat with blue eyes, clambered over to them with hardly any balance. She wailed, "Mama, can I be a warrior instead?"

Frostflower smiled at her kits arrogance. She lifted her head long enough to reply, "No Foxkit you must be trained first."

"But I'm already trained!" She jumped on a pile of moss at attempted to bit her mother's light gray tail, which was waving back and forth. She caught it and sat on it. "See?"

Frostflower lifted her tail, sending Foxkit tumbling off the pile of moss, and delicately placed it neatly over her paws.

"Mama!" Skykit yelled. "Hurry up!" Frostflower bent down and continued grooming his silver pelt.

Foxkit stood up unsteadily, trying to regain her balance. Once she could stand properly she darted over to the nursery entrance. "Father!" her face lite up with glee as a broad-shouldered dark orange tom squeezed through the narrow entrance. He bent down and licked his daughter between the ears.

Frostflower stood up, finished grooming Skykit, and carefully picked her way to Oakpool. She rubbed her face in to his dark muzzle. He twined his tail with her silvery one. He looked at his beautiful family, unaware of anything wrong with it.


	3. The Fox And The Hawk

**(Several Moons Later)**

Frostflower watched her kits practice hunting techniques outside the apprentice den. She thought of what wonderful warriors they will be. She glanced at the bracken tunnel and watched as Oakpool placed several pieces of fresh kill on the fresh-kill pile.

He looked up at Frostflower, and then picked out a plump rabbit for them to share. He padded over to her and set the rabbit at their paws. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Very." Frostflower ducked her head down and took a bite out of the rabbit. "Good." Oakpool dipped his head next to her's and started eating. Both cats failed to notice the medicine cat, Raventail, staring at Frostflower. His face filled with concern.

He turned around and stalked back into his den.

Meanwhile outside the apprentice den Skypaw and Foxpaw were wrestling. "Ah ha!" Skypaw cried. "I got you!" He leaped on his sister's back.

She rolled over, landing on top of him. "Wait I lied!" He changed his mind.

"Yes you did!" Foxpaw grabbed his tail with her teeth and dragged her brother in the apprentice den.

"Help me!" Skypaw begged as he was dragged past Bearpaw. "Fat chance. I'm enjoying the show." He teased. Skypaw shot his friend a glare then was pulled from sight by his sister.

Bearpaw peered in the den and saw Foxpaw jump on top of Skypaw. "Raww!" She screamed. He smiled. He really was enjoying the show. "do you want to go hunting?" A voice asked behind him. The brown apprentice turned to see Foxpaw's mentor, Duskwhisker, standing behind him. "Sure." He mewed.

"Foxpaw! Let's go!" Duskwhisker called into the den.

He turned and vanished through the bracken tunnel. Foxpaw ducked out of the den and bounded after her mentor, with Bearpaw on her heals.

The apprentice's pranced through the thick undergrowth and around streams. Scaring away the prey they were supposed to be hunting. "Would you two calm down?" Duskwhisker hissed.

The two slowed to a walked and trod behind the gray warrior. "Stop." he whispered as they neared the RockClan border. They crouched low, their belly fur just brushing the ground. "What's going on?" Bearpaw asked. He parted his jaw. He froze. Hawk.

He slowly lifted his head, careful not to draw attention to their hiding place in the bushes. The hawk circled overhead. Bearpaw prayed as hard as he could that the hawk hadn't spotted them. The hawk swooped down flying low through the trees. "Scatter!" Foxpaw yelled when she realized where the hawk was going.

Bearpaw and Duskwhisker dove in the bushes where the hawk couldn't fit. They watched in terror as it flew behind Foxpaw, quickly gaining on her. "Hide!" He screeched desperately.

She ran through the trees and disappeared from sight. Bearpaw stayed still, listening. He was about to get up when he heard her shriek. He popped out of the undergrowth and darted through the forest. When Duskwhisker caught up with him he found Bearpaw standing in shock watching the hawk carry Foxpaw away. "Nooo!" He yelled.

"Help!" She screamed down at the two cats that remained on the ground. They watched sullen as she was flown away in the clutches of the large hawk.

* * *

They entered the camp quietly. Bearpaw was off to the apprentice den to tell Skypaw and Duskwhisker was headed to the warriors den to tell Frostflower and Oakpool.

Wails of grief rang across the clearing as cats found out. Frostflower sulked in her mossy bedding, thinking of the day her kits were made apprentices.

From his den, Raventail silently watched as chaos spread through the camp. He shook his head. He was the only one who knew this would happen. He watched Oakpool yell at the sky to bring his daughter back. But it was useless. Foxpaw was gone.


	4. A New Destiny

Frostflower watched remaining kit stalk a mouse. He twitched his tail a pounced on it, killing it swiftly with a bit to its neck. "Good job Skypaw!" She praised.

"Thanks."

They slowly walked back to camp. As they entered, Raventail rushed up to Frostflower "I need to see you in my den." He said, urgently "Now."

Frostflower shared a glance with Skypaw, then followed Raventail into his den. "Yes?" She asked "What is it?"

"StarClan." He gazed at her with gentle eyes.

"What?" She said again.

Raventail repeated himself "StarClan."

"What do you mean StarClan? What about them?" Frostflower was getting fed up now.

"StarClan did not write the destiny that you have chosen to follow." He mewed quietly.

"My destiny? What?"

"You must find a new destiny." Raventail said. "I had a dream. And StarClan told me that you need to find Foxpaw. But not because she's your kit. Because she has a great destiny laid out for her."

"Foxpaw is alive?" Frostflower questioned. The medicine cat nodded. "I need to find her!" She leaped up "I will find her." She said under her breath. "I will."


	5. King Of The Gods, Lord Of The Sky

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I took a break to write my one-shot. **

**R&R! -Pearlwood**

* * *

Birchstar told Frostflower to take two other warriors with her to find Foxpaw. Frostflower chose Gingerleaf and Mistyeye. Oakpool would stay behind to stay with Skypaw.

"Goodbye." Oakpool brushed up against me. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." And just like that the journey to find Foxpaw began.

They left the camp at dawn. The three warriors tread through the territory, and eventually reached the edge of it. They stopped at the border. No cat had ever been beyond here. Frostflower could barely see a twoleg nest in the distance. "Lets go." She commanded.

As the small group trod forward their heads darted from side to side, check for the slimmest glance of Foxpaw. Each of them knew that Raventail had said she had a great destiny ahead of her, and each of them wondered what it was.

Suddenly Gingerleaf froze. She parted her mouth and tasted the air. "Cat." She mumbled. "What?" Mistyeye and Frostflower looked back at the flame colored she-cat.

"I smell cat." She sniffed the air again. "But not a clan cat." They all looked around, eyes wide with fear.

"I smell it too." Mistyeye commented. "It's getting stronger." The gray tom stared at the top of the hill they were climbing.

"So do I." Frostflower agreed.

They turned their attention to a shaking bush. "Foxpaw?" Frostflower asked as she crept forward. The bush rustled again. Mistyeye and Gingerleaf looked at the hawthorn bush. Frostflower continued to creep forward. Two yellow eyes gleamed through the foliage. "Ah!" Gingerleaf screamed as she ran away. "Hello." Said a voice.

A slender, black cat slide out of the bush. His yellow eyes startlingly bright against her dark pelt. She watch curiously as Gingerleaf pelted away. She glanced over her shoulder and skidded to a halt. Sheepishly, she turned and trudged back to the group.

"Uh. Hello." Mistyeye said, braking the silence. "Who are you?" He asked the fluffy black tom.

"I have a better question." He said without answering. "Who are you?"

The warriors looked at each other, unsure whether they should trust this loner. "I'm Frostflower, and this is Mistyeye and Gingerleaf." She gestured to her collages with her tail.

"Wonderful. I'm Zeus." He meowed. "now I suggest we hid unless you prefer to get mauled by a very large dog." Zeus turned and darted back through the bushes calling, "Follow me if you want to live!" The WaterClan warriors slipped through the branches behind the black tom.

He zipped up a large maple tree and lay down on the lowest branch, which was four fox-lengths up. The warriors sank their claws into the soft bark and climbed up after him. As they settled in among the large leaves, they heard a distant barking. All the cats looked down. "Right on schedule." Zeus looked down at the dog. It ran to the base of the tree with its tongue and floppy ears waving wildly in the wind. The yellow dog started barking and jumping at the trunk of the tree.

Zeus made himself comfortable and stuck his tongue at the dog. "Aren't you worried?" Mistyeye asked him. "Nope. That idiot and I have done this at the same time every day for seasons. He'll got tired soon." Zeus said nonchalantly.

"What if he knocks the tree over? Or climbs it?" Gingerleaf asked, clearly horrified. "Well, if that does happen I guess we run." Zeus glanced at the ginger cat the back at the dog. "Hey! Up here!"

"Stop it! You'll just make him mad!" Gingerleaf yelled. Zeus grinned. He was enjoying her terrified face. Frostflower glare dat him. She wasn't sure if she like this cat or not. "Haha! You stupid dog!" He hissed as the yellow dog turned around at went back into the twoleg nest.

"Well." Zeus said as he jumped down from the tree. "What can I help you with?"


	6. Barn Cats

"We need your help." Frostflower told the loner.

"Can you elaborate on that please?" Zeus asked the silver tabby.

"We need your help finding a cat. Her name is Foxpaw." Mistyeye mewed. Gingerleaf sat next to him and nodded.

"Foxpaw." I assume she looks like a fox. Sure I'll help! I do know this place." He gestured around the area with his jet black tail.

"You will? Thank you." Frostflower dipped her head.

"'Course I will. Now. How are we gonna find her?" Zeus asked.

"Well. She was carried off by a hawk and-" Frostflower started.

"That darn hawk!" Zeus bellowed. "Follow me." He darted off to a large twoleg barn.

"Don't you worry those big pink things never come in here."

Frostflower stood, confused for a moment, then said "Oh! you mean twolegs?"

"Is that what you folk call them? Yeah. Them" Zeus strolled in to the barn.

He walked right across the hay strewn floor to several patches of moss. _Nests _Frostflower thought. _There must be other cats._ Zeus opened his jaw and scented the air. He then called "It's okay! They're with me." Three more cats slinked out. A white and orange she-cat, an orange tom, and a white and tortoiseshell she-cat.

The orange one hesitantly said "Hello."

"Hi." Gingerleaf said back.

"So this is Isabella" Zeus gestured to the orange and white cat. "George," He pointed to the orange tabby, "and Cleopatra." the white and tortoiseshell.

"Hi!" George said again.

"Hi," Frostflower said. "And this is Gingerleaf and Mistyeye. I'm Frostflower." She introduced.

"Right!" Zeus said cheerfully, obviously not noticing the tension in the air. "These cats are looking for a cat who was carried off by that stupid hawk." He explained. "I'm helping them. Will you help?"

"absolutely!" George squeaked. He laid on the hay.

"Oh no you're not!" Isabella shouted at him.

"Why not?"

"Izzy is George's mother." Zeus whispered to the clan cats.

"That explains a lot." Mistyeye commented as Izzy dragged George behind the stacks of hay.

"Sure, I'll help." Cleopatra mewed, groaning as she sat up.

Oh no you're not!" Zeus leaped up to push the she-cat back down.

"Why not?!" She whined.

"Because Clea, you're not fit to go anywhere with that rat bite." Zeus countered.

"Fine." Clea set her head on her paws and shut her eyes.

George dashed out from behind the hay. "Let's go now!" He said as ran to the entrance.

"Okay! Let's go!" Gingerleaf raced after him, the other three cats hot on her heals.

They ran out of the barn and hid behind the tree they had sat in previously. "Shh." George panted. "Don't let Izzy hear you."

The small group sat silently panting, praying to StarClan that Izzy hadn't found them. "Okay, I think we're safe now." Zeus said, breaking the silence.

"Let's go finds that hawk!" George jumped up and paraded away.

"The hawk's nest is in the other direction." Zeus called. George immediately turned around and march past them headed in the other direction. "Well? Are you coming or not?" He asked impatiently as he passed the group. "Let's go find a cat!"

"Foxpaw." Frostflower corrected.

"That's what I said. Let's go find Foxpaw!"


	7. A Dog Called Rufus

**Please review! **

**Moonbeam141- Because they knew they couldn't. They had no way to help her. P.S. Sorry it took me so long to answer! **

**R&R! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

George and Zeus led us to a large tree. There was a big nest at the top. "Wow! The tree is gigantic!" Gingerleaf exclaimed.

"That up there is the hawks nest." George meowed. "If you friend's been taken by the hawk, she might be around here somewhere."

"Can I ask a question?" Gingerleaf asked.

"Uh... Sure."

"Who's the happy looking dog walking toward us?" Frostflower and Mistyeye looked at each other in alarm. George and Zeus screamed, "Rufus!"

"Who's Rufus?" The clan cats asked at the same time. "Yeah who's Rufus?" A voice said from above them.

They looked up to see an extremely happy dog above their heads. "AH!" Mistyeye and Frostflower scattered. A large drop of slobbered fell and landed on Gingerleaf's head. She frowned and looked up. "Hi!" Rufus wagged his tail. "Oh no." She said.

George and Zeus burst out with a mrrow of laughter. "What's so funny?" Rufus asked.

"Why can we understand him?" Mistyeye questioned. Zeus struggled to stop laughing long enough to answer. "We... Found.. Him like... That..." He wheezed.

George restated, as he was more composed "When he was a kit-"

"Pup." Rufus corrected.

"That's what I said. When he was a pup we found him before he could speak so he sorta grew up like that." George stood and hit Zeus with his tail "Get up mouse-brain."

"Okay, so we should split up." Mistyeye divided the group evenly. "I'll go with Frostflower, Gingerleaf you go with Zeus, and George can go with Rufus." The cats and dog split up in search of Foxpaw.

* * *

"So.." Zeus said awkwardly. "How are you?"

"Your not helping." Gingerleaf glared at the fluffy tom.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." Zeus mumbled.

"Okay, sorry. I'm just worried about Foxpaw."

"What's so important about Foxpaw?" Zeus wondered out loud.

"Well.. According to our clan medicine cat, she has an important destiny." Gingerleaf looked through the bushes while she spoke. "And so we have to find her. Oh. she's also Frostflower's kit."

"Alright, so tell me about yourself." George stuck his face in a tree.

"Mm kay, so what do you wanna know." Gingerleaf paused to watch him struggle to get his head out.

He smoothed his ruffled fur, then said, "I don't know. Um. Tell me about your family."

"Not much to tell honestly. I grew up in WaterClan. My mother was killed by a badger and my father is an elder, Floodwhisker, I have a brother, Littleclaw. He has a mate and kits." She explained.

"Do you have a mate?" George peered at her.

"No."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just curious." He looked in to a bush. "Hey, does Foxpaw have orangey fur and a white tail tip?"

"Yes!" Gingerleaf leaped up.

"I think I found her."

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. What do you think will happen next? **


	8. The Hawk Returns

**Do you like this story? Leave your answer in the reviews! Also, do you think Gingerleaf should stay with the barn cats? **

**R&R ;D**

* * *

"Is she okay?" Zeus asked the ginger she-cat.

"I don't know. I can't tell." Gingerleaf replied, staring at the unconscious she-cat.

"We should call for help." Zeus said.

Gingerleaf then through back her head in a triumphant howl. They had found her! The quest was over. The two cats heard crashing in the undergrowth. They spun around, Frostflower ran out, followed by Mistyeye. She raced to Foxpaw's side. "Is she alive?" The silver cat asked frantically.

"I think so." Zeus said.

"Come on, we'll take her back to the barn." Zeus took on side of the fallen cat and heaved her up. Frostflower and Zeus steadily carried her forward.

They froze. A screech echoed through the air. The hawk. It had returned. Foxpaw groaned. "At least we know she's alive." Zeus said.

"Yeah but not for very much longer." Gingerleaf countered. She twitched her whiskers and looked up at the sky. The hawk circled above. "Spread out and defend Foxpaw!" Mistyeye yelled.

The hawk dived. "No!" Zeus jumped up and lashed at the hawks back. he dug his claws in to the feathers, piercing the skin. The hawk shrieked and spun in the air, attempting shake Zeus off. The orange tom bit into the hawk's feathered neck. the hawk dove back to the ground, throwing the dark tom off. he hit the ground with an "Ofh!" as the air was forced out of his lungs. "Zeus!" Gingerleaf darted up to his side.

She dragged the bleeding tom to where Foxpaw was, keeping watch on the circling hawk. George and Rufus pushed into the clearing. "what's going on?!" George looked around.

"Hawk." Rufus whimpered. He gazed at Zeus, then glared at the sky. "You hurt my friend! Come down and fight you big cowardly piece of mouse dung!" Rufus screamed in rage.

"Whoa! Rufus!" George blocked Rufus. "Insulting the hawk isn't gonna do anything."

The large dog huffed, "Fine," He sulked over to the fallen body of Zeus. He sat in between him and Foxpaw. "I'll watch them." He said to Gingerleaf. She nodded at padded back to the center of the clearing where Frostflower, Mistyeye and George stood. "What are we gonna do?" She asked.

"Well." Mistyeye started, "I think Zeus has the right idea. One of us needs to jump on the hawk's back and direct it towards the ground. Then the others will claw its eyes out." They group stared at him. "What?"

"Or..." Frostflower said. "We could kill it."

"Okay. I guess that'll work too." Mistyeye looked disappointed that he didn't get to blind the bird.

"So. Who wants to ride the hawk!" George grinned.

"I will." Gingerleaf said. She was scared of almost everything, but this beast had hurt Zeus and Foxpaw. It would pay.

"Are you sure.?" Frostflower questioned, her gaze gentle and warm.

"Of course." Gingerleaf leaped into the air. "Try to draw the hawk down here!" She called.

The remaining cats spread out. The hawk dived. Time seemed to slow down. They dodged and attacked and pushed it toward Gingerleaf. Rufus growled when it came near him, but he cheered them on. Finally, it was low enough to jump on. Gingerleaf charged. She jumped on it's back and sank her teeth in to the feathers, and the soft skin beneath them.

She craned her neck, desperately trying to direct the bird to the ground. It swooped through the sky. Gingerleaf was becoming more aware of how high and how scared she was.

She scraped at its eyes when the beast tried flying away. Lashing her claws she saw it dive to the ground. She watched as her friend ran to help her. The attacked with all their might. Gingerleaf noticed Mistyeye lung at the creatures eyes. She watch Rufus come forward and deliver the death-blow.

The cats cheered. Gingerleaf smiled, proud of herself. She still sat on the warm body of the now dead hawk. She felt her vision get foggy. Her head felt light. She tumbled off the bird, landing on George. "Ow!" He yelled.

As her vision faded she watched Frostflower stand over her. The silver she-cat's eyes filled with concern. Gingerleaf had done this for her. She had sat on the back of a flying hawk for Frostflower. _And now, _The ginger tabby thought. _I will die for her._ Her eyes closed, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Keep watch for the next chapter! This isn't over yet! **


	9. Dreaming

**This is a short one, because I was busy today, and I'm really tired. **

**R&R**

* * *

Gingerleaf was falling. She fell in the darkness. As she fell, she looked down. The ground was nearing quickly. She braced herself for impact, squeezing her eyes closed. Not feeling anything, Gingerleaf opened her eyes. She was standing in a moonlit clearing. She turned around, staring at as the light bathed her surroundings in a silver glow. "Hello, dear one." A smooth, soothing voice mewed.

Gingerleaf whipped around. A beautiful black she-cat stood before her. "Who are you?" Gingerleaf asked.

"I am Ravenstar." She said calmly. "I was WaterClan leader before you were born." She smiled affectionately at Gingerleaf. "Do you recognize this place?"

The orange she-cat looked around. She saw a barn and a large oak tree. She watched a yellow dog run to the tree and start barking. A black head poked out of the leaves and stared down at it. "Yes." She whispered without taking her eyes off Zeus.

"Do you wist to stay here?" Ravenstar gazed at Gingerleaf.

The ginger warrior stared in shock at Ravenstar. "What?"

"Do you wish to stay here?" She repeated.

"Yes." Gingerleaf whispered in realization. She was not meant to be a warrior, she was meant to be a barn cat. Everything made sense now. The way she was scared of everything, the way she felt at home with the barn cats. "Should I?" She looked up at Ravenstar.

"That is your choice to make." The black she-cat flicked her tail and the clearing disappeared. "Just make the choice your heart wants." She whispered, and with that, Ravenstar was gone.

Gingerleaf opened her eyes slowly. Zeus was standing over her, looking at her with deep concern. "Hi." He mewed quietly.

"Hi." Gingerleaf smiled, drowsily. She had made her choice.


End file.
